1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for warning the driver of a vehicle in the event of lack of attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for monitoring and warning the driver of a motor vehicle in the event of lack of attention are known from the related art. Some of these systems employ an in-car camera which monitors the eyes of the driver or his/her head position and is capable of recognizing whether a microsleep occurred or the driver has moved his/her head to one side and therefore cannot sufficiently observe the traffic. Other systems employ, in turn, different sensors, e.g., a steering wheel sensor or a brake and/or accelerator pedal sensor whose sensor signals are evaluated with regard to certain patterns which indicate that the driver is inattentive. If such a behavioral pattern occurs and the system accordingly recognizes that the driver is inattentive, a warning signal, e.g. a visual or an acoustic signal, is generated which is to warn the driver and prompt him/her to focus more on steering the vehicle.
The systems for monitoring the driver's attention known from the related art generate warning signals relatively frequently and thereby easily reach the driver's acceptance limit. If the system warns the driver too frequently—even if the driver was in fact inattentive—the driver will either get used to the warning and ignore it more or less, or the driver will turn the warning function off completely if it annoys him/her.
In any case, the actual main purpose of the warning function, i.e., warning the driver in the event of inattention, can no longer be fulfilled.